Crownless
by Crownless Anne
Summary: Anne Boleyn is granted a choice: she may either accept a divorce or her beheading. Choosing life, she must now face her life in England again as simply Lady Anne, but with enormous changes. Will she accept it all?


_**A/N:** Hello people!_

_This isn't my first Turdors fanfiction, I have other under another pen name, but I created this pen name to dedicate myself entirely on this story that has been cooking in my head for years, even before the show ever existed._

_I have always loved Anne and I love how Natalie Dormer portrayed her so vividly and strong, it was my chance to write my story about Anne._

_In this story, Anne Boleyn was lucky enough to have the chance to choose between having all that awful plot against her or to divorce Henry, as Anne of Cleves years after her._

_This story picks up after Anne had her second miscarriage, everything in my story will go as the show up until Henry leaves Anne's quarters after her miscarriage, right at the end of episode eight of the second season._

_My prologues tend to be short just to give a heading to the story, but it will all get longer afterwards :P_

I do not own anything you might recognize from the TV Show.

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Henry's distressed eyes kept looking through the window ever since he entered one of his private sitting rooms. He stood there, speechless to what had happened. He wasn't lying or being proud when he said to Anne he couldn't speak the loss of his boy, he really couldn't speak of it. He had never felt so much pain in his life, not even at that joust accident or when his father and mother died. It was a mix of feelings that craved his heart as a sharp spear.

But he knew that probably only he and Anne were truly shocked by what happened. He knew the gossip was all around court already and that he had to leave his feelings aside in order to think like a king, in order to take the right decision.

He wasn't very sure whether he didn't love Anne anymore, but he was sure that he had feelings for Jane. Maybe not as wild as the ones he once had for Anne, because Jane was pure, truly pure in his mind. Anne was as wild as his feelings, she was ahead of what others could understand and perhaps this is why she had so much trouble with her sharp tongue in court, not only with him but with most of the others.

A knock on the door brought him back to the quiet room he was standing; one chamber man entered, bowed to him and announced the entrance of Mister Cromwell.

"Your Majesty," Cromwell bowed before Henry before approaching him. The King fixed his eyes on his loyal servant for a second before talking.

"You must arrange for the annulment of my marriage with Queen Anne," Henry said at once and Cromwell looked at him surprised.

Cromwell was mostly sure the King wouldn't leave Anne a choice. In fact, he actually was hoping to hear an order to carry on with plans he had mastered for a long time against the Queen. He loathed her. He loathed her more than he could control, for she was far too cunning and intelligent to be on his way.

"She must leave court," Henry continued after Cromwell tried to hide his surprise and nodded. "Arrange for her a pension and she must move to her family state, she is to remain Marquees of Pembroke."

"What of her father and brother, Your Majesty?" Cromwell dared to ask.

"It is clear to me I was victim of witchcraft, but that I cannot blame on her," Henry said and Cromwell's interest aroused. "She is _also_ a victim, but because of this God will not grant me any male issue. So for that I must take another wife."

To Cromwell the King's words were more than clear: he still wished to take Thomas and George Boleyn out of his way and his interests. He had a lot to do in the few days; his evil plan against the Boleyns was still in motion. As for the Queen, he could deal with her later when she lost her crown; in fact that way was much easier for him.

"If Your Majesty allows me," Cromwell started and Henry raised an eyebrow to him, consenting for him to speak. "I do not believe the Queen will accept a divorce."

"Well, in that case," the King said after giving a careless second to think about it. "She shall meet the same possible destiny as her father and brother, for then I will be sure she is guilty."

And just like that, King Henry had sealed the fate of another Queen of England, while in her quarters Anne continued to sob curled in a fetal position on her bed. Her maids watching her with teary eyes. She had no idea that the worse was still about to happen.


End file.
